Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.628 / 57 votes) # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.592 / 14 votes) # Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber (9.552 / 17 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.550 / 34 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.457 / 28 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.429 / 71 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.314 / 55 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest (9.305 / 37 votes) # Suikoden II (9.291 / 23 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy 2 (9.212 / 48 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.209 / 11 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.208 / 36 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.203 / 52 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Silent Hill 2 (9.192 / 38 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.179 / 81 votes) # Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (9.173 / 15 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations (9.172 / 47 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.157 / 47 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.150 / 50 votes) # Super Metroid (9.144 / 70 votes) # Portal 2 (9.141 / 41 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.130 / 39 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.125 / 4 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.121 / 46 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.096 / 28 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.091 / 23 votes) # Super Mario World (9.089 / 55 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.069 / 26 votes) # Spyro: Year of the Dragon (9.061 / 21 votes) # Civilization IV (9.042 / 35 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.038 / 52 votes) # Mega Man X (9.030 / 72 votes) # Dark Souls (9.025 / 32 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.004 / 21 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.000 / 49 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.000 / 6 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.992 / 27 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.990 / 64 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.976 / 60 votes) # Metroid: Zero Mission (8.968 / 35 votes) # Paper Mario (8.964 / 54 votes) # Kirby's Return to Dream Land (8.958 / 12 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.954 / 11 votes) # Crash Bandicoot: Warped (8.952 / 25 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.939 / 66 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # ESPN NFL 2K5 (8.930 / 13 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.917 / 41 votes) # The Walking Dead: Season One (8.916 / 36 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.915 / 76 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.910 / 46 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.904 / 42 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.884 / 13 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.864 / 34 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Rome: Total War (8.857 / 14 votes) # Demon’s Souls (8.852 / 17 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.848 / 33 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.842 / 45 votes) # Mega Man Battle Network 3 (8.839 / 23 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.826 / 30 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.823 / 17 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.822 / 67 votes) # Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (8.813 / 22 votes) # XCOM: Enemy Unknown (8.812 / 16 votes) # Jak 3 (8.800 / 14 votes) # Quake III Arena (8.800 / 5 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.794 / 39 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.782 / 40 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.778 / 37 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.770 / 24 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # Civilization V (8.766 / 27 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.764 / 25 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.760 / 61 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.754 / 24 votes) # Gitaroo Man (8.750 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.740 / 20 votes) # Ikaruga (8.735 / 17 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.733 / 12 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.731 / 72 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.725 / 20 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.720 / 91 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.716 / 25 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.701 / 62 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.696 / 80 votes) # God of War II (8.696 / 31 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.691 / 36 votes) # Sleeping Dogs (8.684 / 25 votes) # Silent Hill (8.666 / 24 votes) # Baldur’s Gate (8.666 / 3 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.659 / 49 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.655 / 49 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.643 / 60 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.633 / 15 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.625 / 24 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Portal (8.620 / 112 votes) # Contra (8.617 / 23 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne / Lucifer's Call (8.605 / 17 votes) # WWF No Mercy (8.604 / 21 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Radiant Historia (8.589 / 19 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # BioShock Infinite (8.580 / 36 votes) # Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (8.580 / 26 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Saints Row: The Third (8.577 / 31 votes) # SSX Tricky (8.570 / 17 votes) # Donkey Kong Country Returns (8.569 / 26 votes) # Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (8.550 / 20 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.542 / 7 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # Max Payne 3 (8.500 / 7 votes) # The Darkness (8.500 / 6 votes) # NHL Hitz 2002 (8.492 / 13 votes) # Fire Emblem Awakening (8.487 / 39 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.485 / 21 votes) # Metal Gear Rising Revengeance (8.475 / 29 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (8.469 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.468 / 32 votes) # Suikoden III (8.468 / 32 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.451 / 41 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.447 / 36 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.443 / 32 votes) # Hotline Miami (8.440 / 20 votes) # Tomb Raider (2013) (8.434 / 26 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.423 / 39 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.413 / 37 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.413 / 23 votes) # Galaga (8.412 / 33 votes) # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (8.412 / 16 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.404 / 21 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (8.400 / 5 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story (8.395 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.388 / 18 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.383 / 18 votes) # Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (8.383 / 18 votes) # Amnesia: The Dark Descent (8.383 / 6 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 21 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.362 / 16 votes) # Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (8.361 / 18 votes) # Pure (8.357 / 7 votes) # Rocket Knight Adventures (8.353 / 15 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.349 / 65 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.346 / 13 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.344 / 29 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.340 / 66 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.340 / 45 votes) # Outland (8.338 / 18 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.333 / 12 votes) # Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (8.333 / 3 votes) # Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (8.328 / 7 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.322 / 31 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.318 / 32 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.313 / 23 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.313 / 22 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.305 / 38 votes) # Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (8.303 / 27 votes) # Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (8.300 / 6 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.297 / 48 votes) # Super Mario 3D Land (8.290 / 30 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.290 / 21 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (8.277 / 18 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.266 / 33 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.253 / 26 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.250 / 44 votes) # Jade Empire (8.246 / 13 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.241 / 41 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.236 / 38 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Suikoden (8.232 / 25 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.218 / 134 votes) # Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (8.214 / 14 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.210 / 10 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.201 / 62 votes) # World of Goo (8.200 / 25 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # Cave Story (8.195 / 20 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.193 / 31 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.183 / 59 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.164 / 28 votes) # Crystalis (8.160 / 20 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.158 / 17 votes) # Final Fantasy V (8.155 / 47 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.155 / 20 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Advance Wars: Days of Ruin / Dark Conflict (8.140 / 20 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.133 / 15 votes) # Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (8.133 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.132 / 53 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.131 / 48 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.131 / 22 votes) # Advance Wars (8.128 / 38 votes) # Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater (8.127 / 22 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.125 / 12 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.124 / 50 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Monster Rancher 2 (8.116 / 6 votes) # Super Castlevania IV (8.108 / 25 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.100 / 35 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (8.100 / 5 votes) # Mega Man 5 (8.095 / 22 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.090 / 20 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.090 / 11 votes) # Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (8.090 / 11 votes) # Mega Man Legends / 64 (8.088 / 17 votes) # Dishonored (8.086 / 22 votes) # Fallout: New Vegas (8.083 / 24 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.082 / 35 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.081 / 113 votes) # Tales of Monkey Island (8.075 / 4 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Resident Evil: Revelations (8.066 / 6 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.061 / 116 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.060 / 35 votes) # Mega Man 4 (8.055 / 27 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Justice for All (8.054 / 42 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (8.043 / 23 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.041 / 43 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.038 / 60 votes) # Dead Space (8.034 / 23 votes) # Robot Unicorn Attack (8.030 / 23 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.007 / 42 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.000 / 38 votes) # James Bond 007: Nightfire (8.000 / 15 votes) # God of War: Ghost of Sparta (8.000 / 3 votes) # Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (8.000 / 1 vote) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (7.992 / 52 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Tomba! / Tombi! (7.990 / 11 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Mass Effect (7.983 / 48 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.982 / 39 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (7.980 / 25 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Jak II (7.965 / 23 votes) # Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (7.961 / 18 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (7.950 / 4 votes) # Duke Nukem 3D (7.944 / 9 votes) # Gears of War 2 (7.937 / 8 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.934 / 81 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.929 / 27 votes) # Trials HD (7.925 / 4 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.915 / 124 votes) # Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (7.911 / 17 votes) # Blades of Steel (7.909 / 11 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.905 / 20 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 82 votes) # Far Cry 3 (7.900 / 18 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Killer7 (7.895 / 20 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.891 / 37 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.883 / 18 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.863 / 74 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (7.858 / 24 votes) # Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald (7.855 / 52 votes) # Tales of Graces f (7.850 / 20 votes) # Pokemon Diamond / Pearl / Platinum (7.842 / 35 votes) # Persona 4 Arena (7.833 / 15 votes) # The Darkness II (7.833 / 3 votes) # God of War (7.830 / 36 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.809 / 21 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.806 / 45 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Turok 2: Seeds of Evil (7.800 / 5 votes) # Mario Kart 7 (7.789 / 19 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.784 / 57 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (7.784 / 33 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.782 / 28 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.781 / 48 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Pokemon X/Y (7.767 / 31 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.763 / 19 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.742 / 33 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.738 / 18 votes) # Catherine (7.731 / 22 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.727 / 11 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (7.727 / 11 votes) # Virtua Fighter 5 (7.718 / 16 votes) # Fallout (7.714 / 7 votes) # Pushmo (7.714 / 7 votes) # Bomberman Hero (7.711 / 9 votes) # Resident Evil Code: Veronica (7.710 / 10 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.709 / 11 votes) # Tetris (7.708 / 72 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. Wii (7.708 / 23 votes) # The Lost Vikings (7.708 / 12 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.700 / 5 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Bully (7.692 / 27 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # Bayonetta (7.688 / 44 votes) # StarCraft II (7.680 / 20 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.667 / 31 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (7.666 / 6 votes) # Disney’s Aladdin (Genesis) (7.664 / 14 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.656 / 23 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # de Blob (7.650 / 2 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.627 / 22 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (7.608 / 12 votes) # Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (7.605 / 19 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.600 / 5 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Darksiders (7.594 / 17 votes) # Assassin’s Creed Revelations (7.591 / 12 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.587 / 16 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.586 / 44 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.578 / 60 votes) # Vanquish (7.575 / 20 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Chex Quest (7.557 / 7 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.550 / 12 votes) # Sonic Advance 3 (7.550 / 8 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.545 / 22 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.544 / 54 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.543 / 16 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.536 / 74 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Disney’s Aladdin (SNES) (7.520 / 15 votes) # Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (7.520 / 5 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.506 / 29 votes) # Mario Kart Wii (7.502 / 40 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Skullgirls (7.500 / 9 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Klonoa: Door to Phantomile (7.500 / 1 vote) # Tales of Symphonia (7.498 / 79 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (7.496 / 28 votes) # Plok (7.492 / 13 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # Ninja Gaiden (NES) / Shadow Warriors (7.473 / 15 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.458 / 36 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # The Sims (7.428 / 28 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Dino Crisis (7.422 / 9 votes) # Halo 4 (7.421 / 14 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.415 / 58 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.407 / 68 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Terraria (7.388 / 27 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.375 / 20 votes) # Torchlight (7.347 / 19 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Minecraft (7.345 / 24 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.343 / 44 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.305 / 17 votes) # Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (7.300 / 15 votes) # Diablo (7.300 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Strikers (7.300 / 10 votes) # Maniac Mansion (7.300 / 2 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Secret of Evermore (7.281 / 16 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (7.276 / 13 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.272 / 11 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.266 / 39 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.257 / 40 votes) # WarioWare: Smooth Moves (7.250 / 8 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (7.250 / 2 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.236 / 11 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.233 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.232 / 37 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.226 / 30 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure (7.220 / 5 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Driver (7.187 / 8 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.181 / 65 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (7.166 / 6 votes) # Dig Dug (7.165 / 23 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # Rez (7.150 / 12 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Radiata Stories (7.100 / 15 votes) # Xenosaga Episode II: Junseits von Gut und Bose (7.100 / 10 votes) # Forza Motorsport (7.100 / 3 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (7.083 / 12 votes) # Tomb Raider II (7.083 / 6 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego (1996) (7.075 / 8 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # League of Legends (7.073 / 34 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.071 / 7 votes) # Chester (7.050 / 16 votes) # Dead or Alive 5 (7.038 / 13 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.037 / 99 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.028 / 32 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa (7.025 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 37 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Mercury Hg (7.000 / 3 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Time Crisis (6.975 / 8 votes) # SoulCalibur IV (6.969 / 26 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.966 / 15 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (6.945 / 20 votes) # Aquaria (6.944 / 9 votes) # X-Men Legends (6.944 / 9 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.941 / 12 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.940 / 35 votes) # Golden Sun (6.915 / 52 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.914 / 27 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Afro Samurai (6.875 / 4 votes) # Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (6.860 / 15 votes) # Resident Evil 6 (6.856 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.833 / 81 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.825 / 32 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Wayne Gretzky’s 3D Hockey (6.800 / 5 votes) # Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (6.795 / 21 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.773 / 38 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.764 / 42 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Dante’s Inferno (6.760 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Killzone (6.750 / 2 votes) # Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood (6.750 / 2 votes) # Guilty Gear Isuka (6.750 / 2 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.741 / 34 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Gladius (6.733 / 6 votes) # Mario Party 4 (6.714 / 21 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (6.712 / 8 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # The Last Story (6.708 / 12 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.693 / 31 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.680 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy XII (6.677 / 49 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) (6.666 / 6 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.653 / 28 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.646 / 49 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (6.636 / 22 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.630 / 13 votes) # Burnout 2: Point of Impact (6.625 / 4 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.600 / 34 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.596 / 29 votes) # Final Fantasy X-2 (6.586 / 44 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # SoulCalibur V (6.566 / 15 votes) # Pac-Man (6.559 / 82 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.558 / 17 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.551 / 29 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Mario Party (6.540 / 30 votes) # Thomas Was Alone (6.540 / 20 votes) # Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (6.540 / 20 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.515 / 19 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.514 / 14 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.500 / 19 votes) # Zero Wing (6.500 / 18 votes) # Driver: San Francisco (6.500 / 3 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # I Wanna Be the Guy (6.480 / 20 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (6.478 / 23 votes) # Hexagon (6.471 / 14 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.456 / 23 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.447 / 23 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # UmJammer Lammy (6.400 / 5 votes) # Frogger (6.385 / 28 votes) # Fable II (6.380 / 10 votes) # Killer is Dead (6.375 / 4 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Doom 3 (6.357 / 14 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.336 / 33 votes) # Rampage (6.333 / 9 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.307 / 42 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.296 / 26 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.290 / 41 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (6.269 / 26 votes) # The Lord of the Rings Online (6.262 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # Diabo III (6.215 / 19 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.166 / 9 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Mario Party Advance (6.125 / 4 votes) # Epic Mickey (6.116 / 6 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.083 / 18 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Fortune Street (6.055 / 9 votes) # Poker Night at the Inventory (6.035 / 14 votes) # Metroid (6.030 / 33 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Deus Ex: Invisible War (6.000 / 7 votes) # Quantum Conundrum (6.000 / 1 vote) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (5.955 / 18 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Kameo: Elements of Power (5.916 / 6 votes) # Manhunt (5.893 / 15 votes) # Paperboy (5.859 / 37 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Grand Theft Auto 2 (5.853 / 13 votes) # Star Wars: The Old Republic (5.833 / 6 votes) # Angry Birds (5.783 / 48 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Okamiden (5.750 / 2 votes) # Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (5.725 / 16 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # 3D Dot Game Heroes (5.642 / 7 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson’s King Kong (5.571 / 7 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.561 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.554 / 37 votes) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (5.500 / 15 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.445 / 22 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Klonoa (Wii) (5.375 / 4 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.317 / 28 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.281 / 16 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.260 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.255 / 70 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # Gex (5.166 / 6 votes) # Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (5.131 / 19 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.120 / 34 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.076 / 26 votes) # Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (5.057 / 7 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Heavenly Sword (5.000 / 5 votes) # The Matrix: Path of Neo (4.933 / 6 votes) # Mario Party 7 (4.883 / 6 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.856 / 37 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Yoshi (4.818 / 11 votes) # Final Fantasy Mystic Quest / Mystic Quest Legends (4.800 / 10 votes) # Pong (4.711 / 43 votes) # Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (4.653 / 26 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Sonic 3D (4.550 / 20 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.550 / 10 votes) # Final Fantasy III (remake) (4.520 / 29 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # South Park: Chef’s Luv Shack (4.500 / 7 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # Unreal Tournament 3 (4.375 / 4 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # QWOP (4.302 / 40 votes) # Dead Island (4.230 / 13 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.184 / 19 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Sonic and the Black Knight (4.171 / 7 votes) # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (4.140 / 15 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Top Gun (1987) (3.818 / 11 votes) # Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (3.750 / 2 votes) # South Park Rally (3.700 / 5 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Friday the 13th (NES) (3.291 / 12 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.800 / 15 votes) # Flappy Bird (2.595 / 42 votes) # Hey You, Pikachu! (2.557 / 21 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Candy Crush Saga (1.780 / 25 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bible Adventures (1.183 / 6 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.177 / 9 votes) # Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties (1.118 / 37 votes) # Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis (1.020 / 5 votes) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES) (0.957 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes) # Where's Waldo (NES) (0.500 / 7 votes) # Bebe's Kids (0.357 / 7 votes) Games without an official release in North America or Europe and Visual Novels # Mother 3 (9.050 / 38 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Ever 17: The Out of Infinity (8.205 / 19 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Tsukihime (6.646 / 15 votes) Category:Topic Series